The Gift of Love
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: Oneshot Christmas fic about Daisy getting a gift for Luigi. Christmas is still a while away, but please read and review. Based off of O. Henry's "Gift of the Magi"


It was that time of year again

It was that time of year again. The holiday season made its way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone had bought their gifts and sent them, all but one person.

Daisy.

Daisy was running a little late on getting gifts for her friends. She was still shopping, and it was already Christmas morning! Daisy got up early, and in order to make it seem like she completely forgot about getting gifts, she got up early in the morning, took all the money from her purse, and set out to buy the gifts. She wanted this to be very special for everyone, including her very special someone, Luigi. She set out for the shops.

Daisy faced overwhelming amounts of crowds, even at 7:00 in the morning. A price to pay for shopping late. She looked on for a gift for Peach. She looked in cosmetics and saw several expensive things, such as make up, accessories, ect… Daisy thought Peach cared too much about her appearance and thought all this stuff would make a good gift basket or something. She made her purchase and moved to a new store.

"What should I get for Mario?" Daisy thought. She looked in many places, until stopping in a sporting goods store. Mario, as well as pretty much everyone in the Mario gang, was very athletic, and had passion for sports. She looked around, and settled on a nice, fancy golf set for Mario. Golf was one of Mario's favorite sports. The set was shiny, and very professional looking (though Mario is still a pro).

After a while, she kept on shopping for things for everyone else. Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Rosalina and every other friend in the Mushroom Kingdom was on her mind, until…

Already about 2:00 P.M, she has shopped for everyone, except for one…

Daisy thought of it as, "saving the best for last." But when she looked in her purse, only about $20 remained in her purse. She already bought gifts for everyone else except her own boyfriend! She had nothing more than $20, but she tried looking around for a gift anyway. Then, she saw the perfect gift for Luigi. A set of cooking tools, including, spatulas, knives, among other things. They would be perfect for Luigi when cooking on his grill. That may not seem like much, but cooking is one of "the arts." Luigi considers "the arts" as activities that are constructive, creative, interesting, and several other things. And cooking is one of his "arts." Daisy knows full well this would be special. On top of helping out his "art," Daisy felt it would give Luigi more opportunities to use his grill. The grill is where he mainly cooks on, and is special to Luigi, because Mario gave it to Luigi on his birthday. Daisy looked on the price tag, and it read $70. Daisy felt hopeless, but quickly regained confidence. She would find a way to get the money. So she thought of a way. She went to Luigi's mansion.

Luigi wasn't home, which was good, and Daisy went to a bathroom to look in a mirror. She gazed at her hair, one of the few things about her appearance she cared about. She stroked it, and played with it, just enjoying a few last moments with it. She then went to hair shop. She talked a woman who cut hair for money, then fashions them into wigs.

"Hi. How much can I get for my hair?"

For the first time in her life, Daisy wished she was Princess Peach; because she had longer, golden blonde hair was probably worth a lot more than Daisy's own shorter auburn hair.

"Hmmm… I'd say about 50 dollars."

Just enough for Luigi's gift. But was she about to sacrifice one of the few things she cared about for Luigi? Anything is worth sacrificing for Luigi. She proceeded to get her hair cut, and received her money. By the end of the haircut, Daisy's hair barely came past her ears. It was somewhat thin. If you thought she was a tomboy, you should look at her now. She looked in a mirror, she thought the cut wasn't all that bad, but it was nothing compared to her original hairstyle. She advanced on and got Luigi his present.

After delivering everyone's presents, (wearing a hat along the way) she went back home. As soon as she walked in, she took off the cap, and got out the gift. Just then, Luigi came in.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Daisy turned around and greeted him, but Luigi just stared at her hair.

"Uhh, Luigi?'

Luigi just stood there. No look of sadness, anger, disapproval, or anything was on Luigi's face. Just a peculiar stare.

"Luigi, listen. I… cut off my hair to get you a present. I'm sorry, but I think it was well worth it for you."

"You… cut your hair?" Luigi simply asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah… you don't like me anymore? Is it that bad?"

A smile came to Luigi's face. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Daisy, I love you no matter what. Nothing of your appearance could change my mind. You could be bald and I wouldn't care. I mean… being bald is pretty creepy, but I'd still stay with you!"

"Thank Luigi. But what explains the reaction to my haircut?"

"Right… about that… that kind of complicates the gift I got you…"

"What did you get me?"

Daisy was handed a package very carefully wrapped. She opened it and was surprised to see what was inside.

A set of beautiful combs, brushes, and hair accessories, made of bronze and gold, and studded rubies and such, matching her crown, and fit for a princess. Daisy remembered pointing them out to Luigi.

She went from uncontrollable joy, to uncontrollable sadness. Luigi was uncertain as to what to say next.

"Well, I knew you cared about your hair, so I got you those…"

Daisy was starting to tear up.

"Don't worry Daisy, your hair will grow back fast, it always does! C'mon, why don't you show me my present?"

Daisy felt she might be cheered up seeing Luigi getting excited over his Christmas gift, so she handed it to him. She didn't exactly get the reaction she hoped for.

"They're cooking utensils… you know, for your grill?"

Luigi smiled and hugged Daisy.

"You know what, let's just set these gifts aside and just enjoy having each other huh? All that matters is that we give the gift of love, and have each other."

Daisy hugged him back. They held each other in their arms, enjoying each other's warmth for a while, until Luigi broke the silence.

"And besides… that hair stuff wasn't cheap. I had to sell the grill to buy them."


End file.
